Of Silk Kimonos and Annual Galas
by Sakura Sayuki Fuyama
Summary: She did not know why she was here honestly, she hated the annual gala and had managed to escape attending it for years. That is, until she met a certain Uchiha. Oneshot. ShiSaku fluff and kind of half ass. (I need a beta urgently! SOS!)


A/N: This was a half ass one shot I randomly came up with because I just wanted to fucking write. Unfortunately, the second chapter for Survival is in slow progress as I frankly have nothing to fucking write about. I was really happy with the first few paragraphs but I apparently suck at fight scenes and am very awkward when it comes to writing dialogue. This story's inspiration and main motivation is a story called _Menagerie_ by _silverfootsteps_ which features 32 wonderful chapters of ItaSaku one shots. The plot can be somewhat confusing and really weird at times but it's beautifully written and absolutely captivating and made me feel so emotional that I wanted to cry. It is definitely a valuable find. Anyways, many apologies for my babbling and onwards to the story!

Also, I have a bunch of prompts ready and the titles sorted out and not to mention two of them are halfway written. But if you want to send me some prompts, that's fine too! I'm not sure whether they will become what you envision though, because I have a rather fixed way I write ShiSaku fan fiction. But suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

The pitter patter of footsteps could be heard making contact with the surface of polished wood the Uchiha compound housed. Members of the clan were hurrying to finish preparations or touching up the details of their attires just before the biggest annual event of the year began.

Yes, _that_ annual event.

The annual gala between the clans of Konoha being the most civil whilst enjoying dinner and not to mention, showing off their clan members and prowess. It was designed by the ever calculative Nindaime to maintain peace by allowing the clans to indulge in their ever so petty rivalry between each other. Remarkably, it did maintain peace but also further increased tensions between families. In truth, Konoha fortunately did not turn out like the other great hidden villages —such as Iwagakure, assassinations being attempted within its own walls— however it was bothersome and not to mention old to resolve the issues the clans' petty rivalry ensued.

Another noteworthy detail concerning the event was that Namikaze Sakura Haruno, the sole heir to the Haruno clan and adopted daughter of the late Fourth Hokage and the second Kyuubi jinchuuriki, hated this cursed gathering with a _fucking_ passion.

Cupids bows lips morphing into a frown, Sakura glared at her reflection in the mirror. She was in one of the many rooms in the Uchiha main house getting ready for said get-together, cursing her luck. She had somehow managed to escape attending for years whenever the invitation arrived at her doorstep with the brilliant excuse that technically, the entirety of the Haruno clan, along with the Uzuamaki clan, were in fact dead and thus did not qualify as a clan. Many had argued against her claim, wanting her to attend the dinner in attempts to gain the last Haruno's favour but there was no way in hell she was going to attend.

She was now clad in a silk kimono that had been purchased without her input by a certain someone that was the main culprit behind her predicament. Running a manicured finger along the intricate patterns of the kimono sleeve, she had to admit that it did indeed look stunning and that he had certainly outdid himself this time. A light turquoise fabric that matched her cat-like eyes uncannily peppered with hand sewn pastel pink lotuses made her frustration at the man cease. Folding the sleeves of the kimono softly, she turned her attention to the task at hand. After surveying the brushes set before her—courtesy of Mikoto-baa— she selected a petite brush and dipped it in the bright crimson paint that Haruno women used when attending traditional gatherings. Leaning forward towards the mirror, she lined the top and bottom part of her eyes, paying close attention not ruin the crisp, sharp line. It was tradition for women of the Haruno clan to apply their makeup as such. The crimson red matching the colour the epitome of their kekkai genkkai sported. Satisfied with the crimson line on her eye, she proceeded to paint her lips a scarlet shade of red. After her face was done, she combed through her freshly washed and already brushed hair with her fingers carelessly and pulled it back to tie it in a tight bun with her bangs framing her face. Grabbing a pretty kanzashi _(1)_ that caught her eye, she placed it in the thick or her hair at an angle. She turned her head to examine her handiwork and nodded to her reflection in approval. If there was any upside about these events it was the preparation, for some odd reason it allowed her to feel relaxed, doing the familiar motions of applying makeup, reminiscent of her younger days. Sensing an extremely familiar chakra signature, she smiled minisculely, indeed there was another reassuring thing about these events.

Letting her chakra reach out to probe other chakra signatures in the range she had allowed, —which was approximately two metres— the fresh taste of mint along with the scent of mahogany that she had grown accustomed to filled her senses. She let it embrace her as she waited for the man to arrive at the room she was occupying. Hearing the creak of a shoji door being slid open, she took her time to turned her back to face the newcomer.

Curly unkempt hair inherited from one Uchiha Kagami and warm onyx pools adorned with long lashes took in her appearance and then lifted themselves to stare into her turquoise orbs with warmth and humour. Leaning on her left hand, she slanted her body and rose an eyebrow at him with a faint tilt on her painted lips. Raking her eyes down his tall form, she noticed that the obi of his kimono was tied rather sloppily and the his haori was held loosely in his right hand. Smiling exasperatedly, she gestured him to come closer to her whilst she lifted herself up to her feet. Undoing his mess of the obi, she stared up at him through her thick lashes and asked with mirth dancing across her eyes, "What brings you here, koi _(2)_?"

Smirking at her, she contemplated punching his adonis-like face in but decided against it. He smiled languidly at her, responding with a suave "To see you of course, tenshi _(3)_." His voice was like the smoothest velvet, deep and seductive, and he knew she absolutely loved it when he did that. Knotting the obi and examining it, she deemed it presentable and felt his gaze on her. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she titled her head to the side, curious. He smiled that rare, but true and so very small smile she loved, reserved only just for her. It always served to make her return a smile and feel delightful shivers down her spine and a million butterflies in her stomach. He fingered a lock of hair from her bangs and brought it to his lips, inhaling the scent of sweet vanilla and tropical peaches. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and stepped back to survey her appearance once again.

"Hn, it looks good on you."

"It seems you have a rather good eye Uchiha, you're lucky I like it or I would have punched your face in for buying it without my consent."

"Well, technically you're now an Uchiha too,"

"And whose fault is that?"

Letting the question hang in the air, he closed the distance between them and took hold of her left hand and brought it to his lips, a new gesture that had become a habit. Kissing the engagement ring on her ring finger given to him from his ancestor, he pulled at her hand and twisted her around such that her back met the warmth of his chest. Gently steering her towards the mirror, he produced a necklace from his pocket and brought it around her neck and fastened it. Unable to catch a glimpse of it as he was bringing it in front of her collar bone, she turned her eyes to the reflection in the mirror and focused on the somewhat circular shape of the charm. Taking a moment to observe its shape and recall where she had seen it before, she snapped her eyes up to his in the reflection. He burrowed his nose in the crook of her neck and grinned almost impossibly stupidly in response. Staring at his giddy grin that forced a small smile to break onto her face, she could only sigh in defeat and close her eyes.

Embracing another quiet and precious moment between them, she opened her lids and prompted him to start the journey to the venue of the gala. Hooking an arm decorated with a jade bracelet with in the crook of his elbow, they casually walked out of the room, light taps on the tatami mats like a faint heartbeat were the only sign that they left. They would be late, she knew that much, but she could not bring herself to care any less. Not giving a care of what the world thought of them, the queer pair walked at a deliberately slow pace, a comfortable silence settled upon them.

After all, she knew secretly that as much as Shisui —and many others claiming— was devoted to the clan, he downright hated attending the annual gala. It sat perfectly fine with her, as she too joined him in his hatred for the gala. If they were going to make her attend, they would do so on her terms, which translated roughy to her not giving a flying fuck and arriving fashionably late.

Extra Information:

(1) Kanzashi (簪) It's a stick-like hair ornament that's usually used to hold hair in place or decorate the hair, it's really a staple accessory for Japanese women when attending events so naturally, I added it in.

(2) Koi (恋) I'm not confident but I'm pretty sure it means 'Love'. It's more of a name one calls their significant other in Japanese.


End file.
